People Like Us
by Stardust854
Summary: Crow saves a girl nemd Cece from being mugged. Not really saved, more like brought her to Martha's afterwords. Either way, she meets Yusei and bonds with him. Yes I stole some jokes from Icarly and Victorious,but I give them credit when I do. YuseixOC. . .cuz I can!


**K so my first yu gi oh5ds fanfic. NO flame!**

_Yusei_

"Martha come quick!" Crow yelled. I was in the garage working on my duel runner. I ignored the noise, it was probably one of the kids Martha had taken in doing a stupid stunt, again. And needing stitches from our live in doctor. again.

Then I heard Martha yell "Oh my God!" I dropped my tools and bolted to the living room. Instead of seeing a wailing 8-year old, I saw Crow carrying a half naked women. Her body was almost completely covered in dirt, except for a spot on her grimy tee shirt that had a spreading blood stain. I gasped and took her from Crow, who was struggling to carry her. Martha gestured for me to follow her into the makeshift hospital room she had set up. I put the girl on the bed and let Martha shoo me out.  
"Go find out what happened, I'll take care of her."  
Crow was sitting on the couch, his hands covering his ears. I sat next to him and asked him what happened. "I was riding and I saw a bunch of guys surround her, I was able to fight them off, but as you can see, there was still some damage." I shuddered, a lot of gangs had formed around our part of Satilite.  
We went back to the garage and worked on our duel runners, an affective way to blow off steam. Martha came in about an hour later. "She'll be alright, sore, but alright." I let out a sigh of relief. "Is she awake?" Crow asked. Martha shook her head." I want you to watch her Yusei." I nodded and walked inside, to the guest room. I opened the door, the girl was curled up on top of the covers. Her jet black hair had purple streaks dyed into it. It pooled around her in silky waves. Martha must have used an entire bottle of shampoo to get it as clean as it was now. Every speck of dust had been scrubbed off her porcelain skin. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black cotten shorts.I noticed a golden locket around her neck, a matching bracelet was clasped around her wrist. She groaned, and slowly opened a pair of ice blue eyes. I heard a groan, she turned towards me. Before I couldn't see the ther side of her face, but now I could. She was marked. One similar to mine if not identical. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name's Yusei. My faoster brother Crow found you, saw what happened to. Speaking of which, are you alright." She nodded. "Thanks for taking care of me, I've probably been a big pain in your asset." she muttered. "I'm Celeste by the way. My friends call me Cece." She tried to sit up, hissing in pain. I helped her as best as I could. She lightly fingered the bandages that covered her entire torso. "Crow, red hair, headband?" she asked. I nodded. "I owe him my life." she whispered. "Don't worry, he won't hold it over you." She laughed. A soft noise that mede her shoulders bounce a little. I smiled back.

_Celeste_

Yusei helped me downstairs and led me to a worn green couch. I really liked him. With his spiky hair and biker boots. Even his name was unique. "So what hobbies do you have?" he asked, an obvious attemp at conversation. "Write music, I've finished a few things, but they're not that good." He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a woman yelling "Soups ready!" She saw me and smiled. "Oh good you're awake, I'm Martha and you are?"

"Cece." I answered with a small wave.

"well Cece, you gave us quite a scare." I felt my face grow hot. "I'm just glad you're safe." She held up a purple messenger bag that I reconized almost instantly. "Yes, those jerks didn't get my stuff!" I exclaimed quickly getting up off the couch and over to Martha. I started to look through my bag, making sure everything was there. Yusei followed, making sure I didn't fall.

"what's in there?" he asked.

"Makeup, some extra clothes, a hairbrush, a tooth brush, water, and a notebook with a pen." I answered. "Wow, you came prepared." I snorted. " I also smuggled in some Reddi Whip." Yusei reached in and pulled out the brightly colored can. He shrugged and sprayed some in his mouth. I laughed as Martha told him to not waist his dinner.

He pulled me into the kitchen and set the bottle on the table. "Yusei there you are! Jak Atlas yelled. "Aussie aussie aussie!" I exclaimed pumping my fist in the air. "Oy oy oy!" He replied. I laughed and sat down.

I wasn't very hungry, so I only had a small bowl of soup and some crackers. When I was done eating, I rinsed my bowl out and walked upstairs. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. With my family and those bleeps that beat me up. "Damn depression." I thought as I climbed. Yusei followed me. "Are you alright, you didn't eat much." I shrugged. "You act like you care." I muttered. "I'm not acting." I turned around. "What's wrong with you, you were laughing and mocking Jacks accent just a couple minutes ago." He followed me into my room. I callapsed on the bed and sighed. "stuff." He sat down next to me. I grabbed my notebook and pen. "what kind of songs do you write." he asked. "See for yourself." I waited for him to finish reading. "This is really good, what the melody?" I cleared my throat" Oh woah, oh woah. We are all misfits livin in a world on fire. Oh woah Oh woah sing it for the people like us, the people like us." He smiled, "Hmm reminds me of the slums." I smirked "That's where I wrote it." I yawned and sat up. "You should get some sleep." I nodded and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. He walked over to the door. "Good ight." he said. "Night"I answered. "oh and yusei?" He stuck his head back in the door. "Thanks." He smiled and closed the door. I burrowed under the covers and fell asleep.

**so there it is. Did I do a good job? I think so, but I wrote it so I don't count. :P R&R!**


End file.
